They All Fall Down
by robertsoncr13
Summary: Everything was collapsing around them, society was shattered, and they could do nothing to stop, they could only adapt and hope to live, rather than merely surviving. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

So I've decided to start my own SYOC Highschool of the Dead story. This story is indeed a horror/romance story. Every character submitted will be accepted in some way. There are three categories of characters.

1\. Main cast: The story will revolve around this group.

2\. Reoccurring: These are characters who will show up frequently within the story but aren't necessarily part of the main cast. They will have their heroic moments, and will pop in and out of the story as it progresses

3\. Temporary/minor/filler characters: These are characters that will show up for 1 to a few chapters then go their separate ways (or die).

The only people I won't accept are unrealistic characters. No ninjas, expert snipers, or super powers. The story will take place in texas in the fictional city of Northwood. Anyways here is the layout for you to follow (please PM your character)

 **Name:**  
 **Nickname:**  
 **Age:**  
 **Gender:**  
 **Birthday:**  
 **Nationality:**  
 **Race:**  
 **Sexuality:**  
 **Grade:**  
 **Occupation:**  
 **Religious views:**

 **Height/weight:**  
 **Skin tone:**  
 **Eye color:**  
 **Body build:**

 **Breast Size:**  
 **Hair style:**  
 **Hair color:**  
 **Tattoo:**  
 **First set of clothes:**  
 **Second set of clothes:**  
 **Alternative clothes:**  
 **Sleep clothes:**

 **Background:**  
 **Family:**  
 **Personal history with oc:**  
 **Crime:**

 **Personality:**

 **Traits:**  
 **Strengths:**  
 **Weakness:**  
 **Vices:**  
 **Fears:**  
 **Secrets:**  
 **Likes:**  
 **Dislikes:**  
 **Relationship:**  
 **Turn on:**  
 **Turn off:**  
 **First thing they notice:**  
 **Personal opinion of my OC:**  
 **Plan of action:**  
 **First reaction:**

 **Drives?**  
 **First weapon:**  
 **Main weapon:**  
 **Secondary weapon:**

 **Name: Chris Robertson**  
 **Nickname: cowboy**  
 **Age: 19**  
 **Gender: male**  
 **Birthday: September 18**  
 **Nationality: American (Texan)**  
 **Race: Caucasian**  
 **Sexuality: straight**  
 **Grade: graduate**  
 **Occupation: coast guard**  
 **Religious views: Christian**

 **Height/weight: 6'1" 200 lbs**  
 **Skin tone: slight tan**  
 **Eye color: light blue**  
 **Body build: slightly muscular, body of a worker**  
 **Hair style: medium regulation military** **cut**

 **Hair color: blonde**  
 **Tattoos: grim reaper half sleeve on left arm**  
 **First set of clothes: coast guard uniform**  
 **Second set of clothes: blue jeans, black tank top, cowboy boots, silver belt buckle, black baseball cap**  
 **Sleep clothes: shorts**

 **Background: originally lived in Texas with his abusive ex marine got into a fight with his father outside of the school one day, which drew a crowd of students to watch. His father grabbed a rock and hit him above his left eye with it resulting in a small scar above his eye. He joined the coast guard after highschool but tried to keep in contact with his friends.**  
 **Family: his only family is his father. He loves him, yet despises and almost fears him as well**  
 **Crime: one street fight when 15**

 **Personality: friendly to most, uses brute force to solve problems. Worst fear is father**

 **Traits: friendly, strong, country boy, often distant**  
 **Strengths: strong willed, marksmanship, military close quarters combat, search and rescue**  
 **Weakness: fear of father, can be emotionally distant at times**  
 **Vices: drinks when depressed**  
 **Fears: father**  
 **Secrets: his father killed his mother when he was 10. Blamed it on PTSD, Chris saw it all but has been to afraid to say anything**  
 **Likes: guitar, country music, rock music, boxing, trucks, guns**  
 **Dislikes: rap music, child abusers, his father**  
 **Relationship: authors choice**  
 **Turn on: biting (ironic right? Lol) scratching, cuddling**  
 **Turn off: bitchiness**  
 **First thing they notice: how they cart themselves**  
 **Plan: find a weapon, stick with group and find shelter**  
 **First reaction: freak out, then go on the defensive**

 **Drives an 87 Chevy truck**  
 **First weapon: diving knife**  
 **Main weapon: crossbow**  
 **Secondary weapon: colt 1911**

As stated before all main characters will have a significant other at some point in the story, and even some minor and reoccurring characters will as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this first chapter is more so a published rough draft than the actual intro. I'm currently using my phone to type this, so any and all mistakes will be corrected once my computer is running again. Also as an added side note, I am still needing characters fir this story, please send them in, nobody will be rejected, you just may not be in the main cast after the main cast is completely filled up. Nevertheless you will have a role in the story that moves it along, you will not be put in the spot of "boy number 1 who runs past the group and suddenly has his face gnawed off". Any ways, I suppose this little authors note has gone on quite long enough.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **The Texas summer heat was beating down on all the poor individuals who were called into Northwood Joint Military Base. It was 0200 in the afternoon and many junior NCO's were called in to assist recruiters with the prospective recruits. Today they were merely meeting their new prospects, however many of the junior NCO's were less than pleased with their new duty they were voluntold to be there for.**

 **"Okay prospects, you're gathered here today for pre-basic training. I am your platoon leader, 2nd Lieutenant Ramirez, before I break you off to be with your respective Non-Commissioned Officers, I will let you know a little about myself, and what we are doing today. I was commissioned in the airforce six months ago..."**

"My god, Lieutenant Cockbag could talk a fucking tree to death." Coast Guard Petty Officer 3rd Class Chris Robertson whispered to one of the prospects, in turn causing said prospect to snicker. Chris was wearing his full Coast Guard uniform with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps to show his half sleeve tattoo of the grim reaper. The cover he wore on his head covered his short medium regulation blonde hair from the blaring sun.

"Any questions?" You could practically hear the crickets chirp as the prospects and NCO's stood in silence waiting for the man to relieve them to their squads. "Okay then, NCO's take them away. Complete the introduction then go home, I'll be in my office."

As the Lieutenant walked away, Chris looked over his shoulder, keeping quiet until he was out of earshot. "Okay I'm gonna make this quick because I want to get the fuck out of here, my names Petty Officer 3rd Class Robertson. When I am in uniform you will refer to me as Petty Officer, if I see you in town and you have the overwhelming urge to speak to me, you will call me Chris. I'm a maritime enforcement officer in the United states coast guard. I've been on boarding parties to stop drug smugglers once and I've completed three successful search and rescue missions. Other than that, this past year in the coast guard has kind of sucked. Now that you know me let's get out of here, I'll learn your names as we progress, for now I shall call all of you Snuffy." He then points to a muscular young man with dark blue eyes wearing a fitted Oxford sweater and blue jeans. "Except for him, this is Nathan," he's pats him on the shoulder, "and because I already know his name but don't want him to feel left out, he gets a special Nickname... how about..."

"I swear Chris I will destroy you and everything you hold dear if you finish..." Nathan started only to be cut off by Chris.

"NAT! Now then..." Nathan glared at him and flipped him the bird as Chris continued speaking to the other prospects.

-five hours later-

A beautiful young woman sits in a back room of a clinic, allowing her mind to wander to help her escape from her, so far, uneventful day. She twirled her long strawberry blonde pony tail in her hand as her day dream enthralled her in tire attention.

"WILLOW!" Willows eyes snapped up as she was awoken from her trance like state, she looked over at the older woman who had freed her from her mind. "I've been calling your name forever Will, there's someone at the front desk needing help. Chop chop!"

"Oh yes ma'am, I'm so sorry!" She states as she walks out into the loan by not watching where she's going. "Oomph!" She says as she walks into something solid yet soft. She looks up and a blush appears over her surprised expression. "Chris!" She exclaims, her thick accent causing the "R" to roll off her tongue. She reaches her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug that he gladly returns.

"It's good to see you too Willow." He says with a smile. "It's been to long."

"I can see the military has been good to you." Willow determines as she releases him and eyes him up and down, an even darker blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm back in town for two months to train prospects, and I heard you were working here, I wanted to come see you." He tells her happily as he looms around the room at the multiple medical posters. "I was hoping to get to hang out a little today, what time do you get off?"

"Well, I dont-"

"Oh she's off now and all yours sailor." Willows boss said, looking at willow with a wink. "I'll take care of everything here, y'all go have fun."

"Okay, thank you ma'am!" Willow replies excitedly as she removes her coat. "Where are we going?"

Thunder claps loudly outside as it slowly begins to rain. "Umm your place?"

"Sure, let's go!"

"Have fun you too." The older woman says as Chris and Willow hurry to his old red truck. The woman looks out the window at the sky and sighs. "Looks like there's gonna be a bad storm coming."

 **Okay so, what did yall think? This is just an intriduction, the action won't start for a few chapters. The next chapter will introduce a few more characters and will also go more in depth on the characters already named. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris pulled up close to the entrance to Willows apartment building and killed the engine to his Chevy and looked over at Willow, "You ready?" He asked as the rain now danced all around outside his truck.

"I guess so, but we're gonna need to hurry so we don't get to soaked." Willow said looking out the window.

"Agreed." Chris reached for a small duffle bag behind the seat and looked over at her. "Let's go!" They bolted out of the dry warmth of the truck and into the pouring rain. As Chris reached the door he heard a small thud behind him. He turned around to see Willow had tripped and was now laying on the cold wet cement. He opened the door to lay his duffle bag down inside then quickly ran to Willow and picked her up bridal style. picked up the duffle bag as well as he walked past and made his way to the apartment. "Do you have your key?"

"Just knock, my cousin is visiting from up north." She informed him as she slammed her hand into the door. A young woman swung the door open and raised a kitchen knife above her head.

"I said get lost!" She screamed before realizing it was her cousin in the arms of a tall man. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. There was some freak slamming on the door earlier, the cops said they had taken him in but I was afraid he got away."

"It's fine Layna." Willow assured as she hugged her cousin. Layna looked a lot like Willow minus her hair being black and her standing a good five inches taller than Willows height of 5'2". They all walked inside.

"So who's this handsome stranger?" Layna asked eyeing Chris as he removed his blouse and wrung it out in the sink. His uniform had been soaked meaning that he had no clothes for tomorrow.

"This is my GOOD friend Chris, he just came back from being stationed with the coast guard." Willow answered, glaring a her cousin dangerously.

"Hey, is it cool for me to grab a shower and dry my uniform in your dryer?" Chris asked as he walked back into the living room.

"Ummm sure, bathrooms on the left down the hall, washer and dryer is in the bathroom too." Willow informed him, blushing slightly as he removed his undershirt and walked to the bathroom. Once he started the water Willow looked at Layna, "He's off limits."

-elsewhere-

Nate sat in silence as his two friends bickered back and forth with eachother. Before the storm he had invited two of his friends over to hangout, however now that the storm had picked up it seemed that he would be stuck with them for the night.

"Fuck you Levi, I'm taking the couch, your ass can take the floor!" A young man screamed, his emerald eyes glaring into his friends hazel eyes. He rolled the sleeves of his blue and grey baseball tee as though he were ready to fight for the more comfortable sleeping arrangement.

"Nathan, please tell James to quit being such a child and sleep on the floor." Levi requested smuggly as he looked over at his older friend. He tugged on the strings to his grey hoodie subconsciously as Nathan looked back and forth between his friends before sprawling out on the couch himself.

"I'll make this fair, I'll take the couch and you both sleep on the floor." Nathan ordered with a cocky grin plastered on his face. His friends both stared at him for a moment before they both laid on the floor thoroughly pissed off.

"No funny business there Levi!" James called beside him.

"Only in your wildest dreams and my worst nightmare, your not my type fuckstick." Levi replied calmly as he rolled over to get comfortable.

"My God, will you both shut the fuck up and go to sleep?"

-2 hours later-

The three men were jolted awake when a loud bang was heard at the door. Nathan walked over to his door quietly and peeked through the peephole. There standing at the door was an older man with blood caked over his mouth with a dazed look on his face. "Levi, call the cops, there's someone standing out there." The man heard the voice and began repeatedly slamming his head into the door causing blood to splatter over the peephole. "Holy Shit!" Nathan exclaimed as he jumped back away from the door.

"Hello? 911, I'd like to report an incident," levy spoke into his cell phone as James walked over to where Nathan was standing and put he ear up to the door. "A man just tried to break into the house, he slammed his head into the door multiple times, we could see a lot of blood." Levi continued.

"I don't hear him out there." James whispered as he backed away from the door. "Think he's gone?"

"I hope so, what the hell was that guys problem?" Nathan questioned looking at his friends.

"They have officers on the way, apparently we aren't the first people to call in an incident Like this tonight. Levi then walked to the window by the door and peeked outside to see the man laying on the ground in front if the door, his head propped up against it and him soaking in a pool of his own blood. "Holy fuck." Levi let out as h ed tried not to throw up.

"What is it?" Nathan asked with concern in his voice.

"That guy he- he's dead!"

-In Willows apartment-

"Chris this storm isn't gonna let up anytime soon, you might as well start here." Willow offered from her spot on the couch. She looked at him as he sat leaned his head back nex t to her as though he were considering it.

"Well alright, but it's only because you asked so nicely." He said as he shot her a wink. She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder as Layna walked into the living room.

"Awe isn't that-" She was cut off by banging and screams in the hallway.

"What the hell?" Chris jumped up and bolted up to his duffle bag. He pulled out his military issued pistol and combat knife and kept to the door. He peeked through the peephole and his teal eyes bolted open at the horror he witnessed. "Oh no."

 **Well there is the next chapter, yes I know there are still some characters lacking, you will be introduced soon. And I know it ain't quite the action packed chapter I'm sure many of you were hoping for, but there's no need to rush into it. Also again I am doing this from the phone so any and all mistakes will be fixed once my computer is fixed.**


End file.
